meet nate Davidson
by Hannah1796
Summary: This is the type of story I'd post on wattpad but I'm posting it here steven anders is a troubled teen living day by day with his aunt and cousins Nate Davidson moves in town and things change for steven he instantly falls for him he denies being gay at first but then soon realizes his in love with nate these characters are played by Steven r McQueen and nate buzolic enjoy


_Steven sat in the same place everyday behind the school smoking his joint to get rid of his pain he's felt every day his mom left when he was five and his dad was a drunk who couldn't take care of him so he gave him to his aunt Lauren who at the time was too young to take care of kids although she had her own daughters named_

_Naya and twins Nina and Katherine and adopted sisters named candice and Sabrina it was a full house and no_

_Dad steven never knew how Lauren raised them all by herself_

_Naya was her first daughter she had she was a couple of years older then steven Lauren had her with her first _

_Husband who cheated on Lauren and chose his mistress over Lauren and naya _

_Naya is also a real bitch to everyone steven thought _

_Nina and Katherine were almost the same age as steven they had the same dad as naya but Lauren _

_Just had found out she was pregnant right after her husband left and she never told him about them_

_Nina and Katherine kinda just keep to themselves unless they ar fighting over stealing each others clothes_

_Or that time nina had sex with Katherine's boyfriend oh and they also share a room_

_Candice and Sabrina have each others backs candice is steven's age and sabrina just turned thirteen _

_Already drooling over boys but candice makes sure no boy goes near her candice doesn't trust men or_

_Boys cause she knows they only want one thing candice had a bad life before Lauren took them in_

_Sabrina doesn't know all the shit candice has been through all the men and boys that are in her past weren't so_

_Good_

Steven! What the hell are you doing

What's it look like I'm doing princess

It looks like your getting high in the back of the school and classes aren't even over yet

Look don't worry about it I'll be fine

No you won't your gonna end up in trouble oh I'm sorry trouble again I'm telling

Wait just let me smoke this some more I'll throw in some eye drops and I'll be in there

Fine but if i see you out here again I'm telling

Oh and by the way we're supposed to be getting a new student today

Really who?

I don't know some dude from Australia well i gotta go i can't get cought here so just make sure your in here you hear me _candice said pointing her finger_

Yes _mom_

Ugh _(roles eyes and leaves)_

_after steven got done smoking he went to the bathroom to put some eye drops in he let his eyes get back to normal before he went to class he had to blink them a few times to help it after his eyes were back to normal he_

_Left and went to class_

Ok class... Oh look steven finally decided to join us

_(Class laughing)_

Take a seat steven

_Steven's seat was next to candice's_

(snifs) you reek of pot _(candice said Whispering)_

Shut up!

Steven candice am i going to have to separate you two?

No Mrs jones we're fine (whispers) you suck steven

Oh look he's early everyone I'd like you to meet Nathaniel Davidson

Nice to meet you all

_Nathaniel had a well buit body an actor like face and a gorgeous head of brown hair and a sexy accent _

_Steven never noticed guys before but something about Nathaniel got him stiffening _

Nathaniel is from Australia and has a sister named claire and an aunt named Julia

Yes i do

Well take a seat Nathaniel

_Nathaniel sat in the back row steven looked back at him hoping he wouldn't notice but he looked right back at him_

_So steven slowly turned back around Nathaniel seemed standoffish to steven_

_that whole day since Nathaniel got there steven hasn't been able to get his mind off of him_

_While on recess steven cought Himself thinking about Nathaniel in sexual ways like he pictured him naked laying on a bed and he pictured them having sex_

_He was cought off gard by candice walking up to him_

Hey

Huh what

Me and a couple of other classmates are going to the Bolling ally you wanna come with?

Oh uh i don't know

I'm also inviting the new kid _(candice waved at Nathaniel and he returned wave)_

I'm hoping i can score a date with him

_The thought of candice asking out Nathaniel made steven sick to his stomach _

_He then began to think what am i doing I'm not gay why am i getting jealous it must just be my hormones acting up_

**Later at the Bolling ally **

_Steven couldn't focus on Bolling when he saw all kinds of girls flirting with him_

_He then threw his ball in the rink in frustration he didn't win_

_He just forgot about it and went and sat on a bench he then saw Nathaniel trying to help candice throw a ball_

_Even though she knows how to play _

Oh you gotta be kidding me!


End file.
